Persuasion
by astraplain
Summary: Ray wants Florian's family diamond but the first method of persuasion has failed.
1. Chapter 1

:Disclaimer: Gorgeous Carat belongs to You Higuri:

"Tell Laila I want the healing ointments as well as her special blends - the ones in the blue bottles." Ray looked up from studying the unconscious man at his feet and added, "I'll need a bath prepared in the next room."

Jacques murmured a quick acknowledgment and fled the room, having seen more than enough of his master in this mood. Jacques had a particular dislike for the "next room" and the things that were likely to happen to the poor man he'd just whipped into unconsciousness. 

"He wants your healing potions," Jacques told Laila, after nearly colliding with her. She'd been pacing near the stairs to the basement, knowing Ray would want her potions, but not knowing which ones. 

"It's quiet," she said in as mild a voice as she could manage as she led Jacques to the cabinet that held her vials and jars. She occupied herself selecting the best salves and ointments for whip marks. "Is he...?"

"He wants the blue jars. And the tub."

Laila exhaled shakily and gripped the edge of the cupboard. She had been afraid it would come to this - ever since Ray returned from that party speaking of nothing but amethysts. She hadn't understood at the time that it had been more than just a party for the social elite. It wasn't until the next day that Ray returned home triumphant with his "Amethyst" in tow that she realized the party had been nothing but an excuse for Madame Rochefort to display her prized possession - her son - to those most likely to pay a princely sum to own him.

Ray had laughed at her naiveté, reminding her that nobles had never had a problem with selling off their children just like any other piece of property. According to Ray, the man had not even known his mother's intentions until she'd presented him to Count Ray Balzac Courland, his distant relative, and ordered him to strip. The man, Florian, had refused of course, and his mother had struck him for his disobedience. From what Ray told her, it was only Ray's intervention that saved Florian from further harm at his mother's hands, and the deal had been closed soon after.

Upon arriving home, Ray had taken the pale, ill-looking man directly upstairs to an unused bedroom, telling Laila only that the newcomer was now living with them. Florian had been in the house only two days, during which he'd ignored everyone, when he'd finally managed to anger Ray enough to bring about the current situation.

Laila slowly took down four small blue glass vials - ointments specially made at Ray's request, and one larger blue glass jar of a special cream. With great reluctance she added them to a small tray with the healing ointments and handed it to Jacques.

"I'd better prepare more healing salve. I have a feeling it will be needed."

Jacques nodded solemnly and carried the tray downstairs.

XXXXX

Florian woke slowly, confused by the conflicting sensations of soothing warmth and burning pain. He felt as if he were floating and wondered if it was just his mind refusing to accept what was happening to his body. He remembered the whip, and the knife, and the devil's emerald eyes. Even with his eyes closed he could still feel those eyes watching him. 

"Wake up," a voice insisted, but Florian tried to ignore it, keeping his eyes closed despite the insistent patting on his cheek. He shifted a little to try to get away but he bumped into something warm and solid.

"My arm's falling asleep." The voice complained, but there was humor, not anger in the tone and Florian smiled a little as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Finally awake, little lord?" Ray teased as he dipped his cloth into the warm water and glided it lightly over one of the wounds on Florian's chest. The blond was submerged in a large tub of bathwater with only his head and the tops of his shoulders angled out of the water, held by Ray's arm and shoulder. The warmth of the water, Ray's strong presence and the gentle movement of the cloth over his skin combined to make him uncomfortably aware of his state of undress. Florian gasped and tried to pull back but there was nowhere for him to go. 

"What are you doing?" He demanded, eyeing his "owner" warily. He still couldn't accept that his mother had sold him rather than the family's precious diamond in order to pay off their debts. He thought of the way she'd looked at him, the tears in her eyes that didn't match the hardness of her expression.

He'd been raised to expect that his future would be arranged to benefit his family, but he'd thought it would be through marriage. He'd never expected his fate to be that of so many daughters of nobility – sold off to the highest bidder to become a rich man's plaything.

He'd pitied the poor girls he'd heard about, but he'd never really understood what a life like that would mean – even when he'd heard rumors of abuse and saw once-beautiful girls grown into frail and pitiful women.

He gasped as Ray rinsed off one of the lash wounds. Florian realized that he'd become one of the pitiful ones himself. 

"Why are you crying?" Ray demanded, stilling the cloth for a moment. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," Florian whispered, closing his eyes, unable to look at those emerald eyes when he lied. 

"Stand up then. I'll dry you off."

Florian opened his eyes but he kept his head down as he climbed slowly to his feet, his body protesting every movement. He felt as weak as a kitten and nearly fell over when Ray flung the towel over his shoulders.

"Steady," Ray instructed as he helped Florian climb out of the deep tub. Ray wrapped a large towel around him and patted it. Florian stood motionless and let Ray tend him, not sure what Ray's motives were or what Ray expected of him. Could it really be… ?

Florian's life was a rather sheltered one thanks to his protective mother but he wasn't completely naive about why one person might want to own another. It bothered him that he couldn't read this man the way he could read so many people. Florian had always been sensitive to other's people's moods and had been able to relate to them using that as a guide. But Ray… everything about him seemed to be a contradiction.

"Lie down on your stomach and I'll put ointment on those wounds."

"Are you angry with me?" Florian asked meekly as he laid down, turning his face away from Ray. He flinched as cold, wet ointment was spread on his back.

"I was."

"I'm sorry." Florian said, then cried out as the ointment burned a particularly bad lash wound.

"Shhh…," Ray soothed, changing his touch into an almost-caress as he continued to treat Florian's wounds. After several moments of silence, Ray had worked his way down to the last of the injuries on the small of Florian's back. He poured more ointment onto the skin and worked it in, his hands straying downwards to brush against Florian's exposed but injury-free backside. 

"Ahh." Florian gasped in protest and shifted uneasily, the relaxation of the last few minutes, fleeing instantly.

"Relax," Ray chided. "I'm just trying to help you. Here, turn over."

Florian blushed, feeling foolish for reacting so strongly when this man was just trying to help him. He turned on the wide bed, wondering idly why something like that and the tub and other bathroom fixtures were in what was obviously the cellar. "Is this my new room?" he asked tentatively, afraid his bit of foolish defiance had earned him this windowless room. He refused to even think of it as a cell, although it did somewhat resemble one.

"Your room is upstairs but you'll be staying here for a little while, while you recover."

"Why is there a bed and a tub in the cellar?" 

"Some people earn much longer stays down here than you have." Ray offered a smile with his answer and Florian felt a flutter of nervousness and perhaps something else that he couldn't quite define. What was it about this man that unsettled him so?

"There, now all of the wounds have been treated. Rest a moment while I get Laila's special ointment."

"What's that for?" Florian asked, frowning as the ointment burned a little on his chest then started to tingle.

"I have to find the treatment that works best." He held up a second blue vial and tilted it so a small amount of pale yellow cream ran out onto his finger. With a smile he rubbed it gently onto a bare patch on Florian's chest. Florian shivered at the unexpected cold. It wasn't just that the ointment wasn't skin temperature, it actually seemed to be burning cold into his skin. It wasn't really an unpleasant sensation – just an intense one.

The process was repeated with a different ointment and this time the ointment felt slippery, making Ray's fingers glide across his skin. The last made him laugh – it was almost like being tickled – a light feather sensation that made something in his stomach flutter as if he'd swallowed butterflies.

It wasn't just the intensity of the different sensations caused by the ointments, it was the scents as well. One was a woodsy scent, the other reminded him of the ocean. The third was a clean, airy scent almost like sun-dried laundry, but the last was the most intense – a crisp almost-peppermint fragrance that seemed to make him confusingly hyper-aware of everything. It seemed to intensify the feel of the ointments, the drag of his injuries, thankfully lessened by the application of the healing ointments and it even made him more aware of Ray.

With a gasp, he realized how unfortunate that awareness could be, when he became all too aware of his body and its reaction to all of these sensations.

Damnit! What was wrong with him?

"Don't try to fight it," Ray said casually as he leaned over Florian and smiled wolfishly. Laila's special ointments are designed to have exactly that effect. Of course, I don't usually use all four at the same time so I suspect you are feeling a rather confusing mix of things right now." Ray pulled back and then stood. "Rest here and let it work while I call for fresh bathwater – I like it heated on the stove to make it just the right temperature. When I return, we'll have a talk. I have a few questions still in need of answers."

Florian whimpered and shifted restlessly on the bed but before he could turn away from his owner, Florian's wrists were caught and pulled up over his head. It was no surprise to feel cold metal close around his wrists, but he didn't expect the shackles that closed around his ankles a few moments later. He wasn't stretched uncomfortably but he was miserable just the same – so helpless and exposed with hot/cold/slick/tickles running riot and his body reacting in the most humiliating way possible. 

It wasn't the first time he'd had an erection, but it had never happened when someone else could witness his shame. Fresh, hot tears trailed from his eyes and his skin felt as if it would melt from the combination of the ointments and his blushing. 

He was so wrapped up in his misery, he barely noticed the sound of Ray walking away and then, after a few minutes, returning.

"Beautiful," Ray murmured after staring for a long moment. He let his fingers trail lightly down Florian's thigh, smiling when Florian reacted strongly to his touch.

"Untouched" he whispered, confirming his suspicions that Florian was still a virgin. It made this task easier, but he'd have to be careful. After all, he wanted Florian to succumb, not to be broken. No, he much preferred his Amethyst with a bit of fire.

"There are two ways to get information," Ray said conversationally as he sat on the edge of the bed facing Florian. "You've withstood the first type – pain of the flesh – but can you withstand pleasure?"

"I knew you were no better than those who keep the brothels in business. Why else would you buy another human being?" Florian jerked at his chains and looked as if he'd like to spit. Ray put a stop to that by moving swiftly to stand and then straddle the angry blond.

"You may have meant to insult me, dear Florian, but you've just called yourself a whore. I won't have anyone talking that way about someone in my employ even if they're describing themselves."

"What else could you want?" Florian half-shouted in his frustration. He was sure he'd never met anyone so confusing and so damned compelling. He hadn't thought it possible but he felt himself grow even harder in reaction to Ray's body pressing down on his legs.

"Don't you remember what I asked you when I did this?" Ray traced the thin cut that ran the length of Florian's chest, from neck to navel.

"The family treasure," Florian breathed the words, almost as if he was afraid to name the 120-carat diamond that had been his family's treasure for generations. His expression hardened at the memory of being sacrificed to save that miserable rock. 

"Why should I give it to you?"

"Why shouldn't you? You were sold to keep the thing safe. Wouldn't the best revenge be to give it to the man who bought you? Your mother has more than enough money now."

"You don't know my mother," Florian said, a bit sullenly. He thought of the many things they'd done without in order to fund those lavish parties she'd insisted on throwing, all to keep up the illusion that the family was still strong when the reality was that they were deeply in debt and sinking fast. Her damnable pride had caused her to turn away any offer of help and caused her to forbid her only son from seeking employment. 

Still, even as Ray shifted above him and Florian's body reacted, he couldn't find it in him to hate his mother. No matter what happened, no matter how little was left of him after tonight, he still wouldn't be able to hate her.

The jewel , however…

"What if I were to sell it myself and pay off my debt?"

"Ah, but you can't, my dear little lord. Your mother didn't read the contract we signed. It says that any and all assets that you acquire at any time while in my debt become mine. So even if you took the jewel, according to the contract it would be mine."

"You bastard!" Florian yanked hard at his chains desperately wishing he could strike Ray. His anger was so intense he didn't care what punishment he suffered for such an action.

"I'm as legitimate as you, Florian. And it's not wise to speak that way to your master." Ray leaned down, fully aware that he'd brush against Florian's angry erection as he did. The blond's helpless cry was like music and Ray decided then he wanted more of it.

He lowered his head and exhaled on the patch of skin where he'd spread the special cooling ointment. Florian's reaction was instantaneous and quite gratifying as his whole body arched up against Ray's.

"I thought you'd like that." Ray said mildly as he moved to another of the places where he'd spread the special ointments. This time he leaned in ever closer and slowly ran the tip of his tongue across the one was hot and tingled. Florian arched up again, but less this time, his whole body tensed as he tried to fight the sensations. He could feel his erection throbbing and cast up a desperate plea that he would not humiliate himself any more than he already had.

"You shouldn't frown like that," Ray chided. "You'll wrinkle prematurely." Ray ran the tip of one finger lightly down Florian's forehead to try and smooth the worry lines. But he didn't stop there, instead the finger continued its path downwards, skirting the shallow knife wound and down even more until it circled the base of Florian's cock and finally, slowly trailed upwards, skipped feather-light across the head and down the other side to proceed even further down, lifting for the briefest moment to gather up some of Laila's special slick ointment before returning to its path just above Florian's entrance. The blond gave a wordless cry and twisted hard, but the chains and Ray's hand on Florian's hip kept Florian in place as the finger circled the intimate entrance, then pressed ever so lightly against the opening.

"No," Florian cried, half demanding, half begging. "Don't. Please." The word was a desperate plea and Ray answered it, pulling his finger away from Florian and standing up. He wiped his hand on a cloth as he looked down at the frightened, angry, aroused man.

"I'll check on the water," he said calmly and patted Florian's thigh before throwing a blanket over him and leaving the room. He pretended not to hear Florian's gasping sob.

XXXXX

"Ray?" Laila reached out tentatively to the man she served with all of her heart. She rarely questioned him or his actions but this time she couldn't remain silent. "Don't push him too hard. Please?" She added the last in a voice that was barely above a whisper, knowing he wouldn't punish her but afraid that she'd overstepped none the less.

"He's stronger than you think, Laila." Ray assured her and there was a hint of pride in his voice along with something she couldn't identify. "Besides," he added with a grin, "I would never damage a beautiful jewel." 

Laila nodded, not completely comforted by Ray's response. She remembered all too well his vow to make his Amethyst succumb. At the time she hadn't realized that this is was whatRay meant. But now, as she hurried downstairs to oversee the changing of the bathwater, she realized how foolish she'd been.

Seeing the blond chained to the bed, his body and face turned as far away as possible, Laila felt a surge of sympathy for him. Ray had covered him with a blanket, but it didn't completely disguise his condition – especially not for someone who knew the effect of those special ointments.

"Florian?" she said quietly, holding out the glass of water she'd poured for him from the pitcher on the sink. Behind her the servants hurried to drain the dirty water from the tub and refill it with very warm clean water. Laila kept her body between them and Florian to help preserve some of his dignity at least. The man was going to have to live in this house after all, it wouldn't do to humiliate him completely.

Florian turned his head a bit to look at her, flinching away, as if afraid she would touch him. His eyes glittered and his skin was flushed making him even more beautiful than he usually was. His lips were red and the bottom one a little swollen from where he'd been biting it. Laila decided he was either very sensitive to her concoctions or Ray had used too much. The poor blond looked as if he might spontaneously combust.

"Drink the water," she urged. "It will help a little. There. Slowly now." She held the cup, careful to let only a small stream of liquid flow into his mouth so he wouldn't choke. She'd only poured a third of a glass knowing it wouldn't be good for him to have too much of the tepid water on an empty stomach. "That's good. Just rest. The bath is ready and Ray will be back soon, but you have a few minutes to rest now."

"Thank you," Florian said quietly, although he couldn't quite manage a smile. He closed his eyes and turned his head away again and Laila stepped back, watching him a moment before turning and walking away, setting the glass back in the proper place on her way out.

She nodded to Ray as she passed him and continued on into the kitchen where she had a brief discussion with the cook to arrange light meals for Florian. Then she proceeded to the workroom where she made her potions and ointments. She needed to make more healing ointments, and increase the supply of tea blend that helped soothe unquiet minds. She'd be using a lot of it in the next few days.

XXXXX

"Into the tub," Ray urged as he released the last of the shackles that had been restraining Florian. He took Florian's elbow and gripped it to steady the man even though it was clear from Florian's expression that he didn't want the contact.

"Don't be like that. I'm simply helping you to the bath." Ray stopped Florian for a moment and put both hands on the blond's shoulders, leaning in close so Florian couldn't avoid looking into Ray's intense emerald eyes. "I am not a rapist, Florian. I won't force you." He waited for Florian's tension to ease but it didn't happen. Instead the blond looked wary and uncertain.

"I'm not saying I won't pleasure you, but only by touching, and perhaps some kissing. Anything more than that and you will have to ask." He offered a smirk. "I'm quite skilled in initiating virgins."

Florian recoiled at that and his hand came up, ready to deliver a solid punch, but Ray caught the fist and held it, leaning down to give it a kiss before releasing it.

"If you so much as think of striking me, I'll slather you with those ointments and leave you chained until you lose your senses, since whipping doesn't seem to deter you." Ray's tone was mild but there was danger in those eyes and Florian dropped his eyes, nodding his understanding. He would have risked a whipping but not the other punishment. Even now it was difficult to walk as his erection still hadn't subsided.

Ray helped him into the tub and sat down on a small stool beside it, clearly preparing to do the washing again.

"I do know how to take a bath. By myself." Florian said rather sullenly. And indeed, the bath was where he usually took care of embarrassing conditions like the one he was currently wishing would go away. Unfortunately, the warm water seemed to be reviving it.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me where the diamond is. And since you've already refused, even while being whipped and threatened with a knife, I suppose I'll have to use other methods of persuasion." Ray reached over and selected the cooling ointment and poured a small amount onto his fingertips. He set the vial down, then put one hand on Florian's shoulder and placed a dab of the ointment just above Florian's right nipple. He wiped the rest of the ointment just above Florian's left nipple.

"Now, this may be a bit cold." 

Florian gasped as Ray used both hands to cover both nipples with the ointment, alternating hands and using slow and deliberate movements to make sure every bit of the sensitive skin was covered.

Florian's full arousal returned immediately and painfully, making the blond reach for it desperately. He had to… 

"None of that," Ray chided. "You'll come by my hand little lord, or not at all."

"Then I chose not at all!" Florian said defiantly, but he was panting and shifting uncomfortably. 

This wouldn't take long at all, Ray decided. He leaned over Florian holding one of the vials and asked, "Will you tell me about the diamond?"

Florian shook his head and managed to look even more miserable. In his eyes was a spark of defiance, but it was dimmer than it had been and Ray was sure he'd have what he wanted before the hour was out – probably much sooner.

"Stand up," he commanded, standing up himself and pushing the stool aside. When Florian didn't obey quickly enough he leaned down, grabbed a thin arm and hauled the blond to his feet.

Without warning, he continued to pull Florian closer and suddenly lowered his head and closed his lips around Florian's erect right nipple. Florian cried out and his hands gripped Ray's shoulders as Ray's tongue dragged roughly across the sensitized flesh. At the same time, Ray reached up and pinched the left nipple hard.

Florian wailed and arched up against Ray, his hands gripping the fabric of Ray's robe so hard Ray wondered if it would tear.

Pleased by his success, Ray switched sides and repeated his actions, keeping one hand on Florian, prepared to catch him if his knees gave out.

"The diamond!" Ray demanded before biting lightly at the left nipple while giving the right another pinch. Fully aware of his actions, he shifted his arm slightly and felt the cloth of his robe brush against something, Florian's response was most gratifying.

"Why?" Florian countered, surprising Ray. He'd expected a defiant "no" or "never".

Ray released both nipples and sat back a little, one hand reaching for the vial of slick ointment while the other traced little patterns on Florian's back to distract him. Trying not to move to quickly, Ray moved the ointment-slick hand down behind Florian, aiming for that bit of skin behind his balls. He was a little off but moved his hand quickly and slid the ointment up and back until he was teasing Florian's entrance, just circling it but not trying to press inward.

"No!" Florian sobbed, pressing as far forward as he can, his erection trapped between him and Ray. Without letting go, Ray stood so they were pressed together, his mouth poised over Florian's neck.

"Please, no," Florian begged, sobbing openly even while he rocked back and forth slightly, his body seeking the twin points of stimulation.

"Give me what I want," Ray countered, finally pressing one finger directly against Florian's opening. Florian gasped and went rigid, fighting against his desperation with everything he had.

"I can't."

Ray studied him for a long moment, not moving, then slowly pulled his hand away and stepped back, making sure Florian was holding onto the edge of the tub and wouldn't fall. He wiped his hand and straightened his robe, taking a moment to try and tame his own erection before turning back to Florian.

"Do what you need to and clean up then take a nap. I'll send Laila down to wake you later." Ray walked away ignoring Florian's confusion and his own, intent on getting upstairs and taking care of something himself.

Florian stood in the tub until he heard Ray ascend the steps and close the door at the top. Only then did he sink back into the tub, shaken, confused and embarrassed. He took care of his arousal quickly and without any real pleasure before washing off and getting out of the tepid water. He wrapped himself in the blanket and curled up on the bed, still confused and quite miserable.

XXXXX

"Can you walk?" Laila asked softly as she neared the bed. She looked down at the bundle of blanket-wrapped misery and sighed. She hoped Ray had gotten what he'd wanted at least. "If you can't, Jacques can carry you upstairs to your room."

Florian shook his head but didn't look up at her.

"I can't let you go up all those stairs by yourself. So, can you walk?"

Florian nodded but still didn't uncurl from his spot on the bed.

"Good. Here's a robe to put on - it's soft material and will be easier on your wounds. It's old so don't worry about getting it dirty." She blinked, surprised by Florian's sudden, violent blushing. What had she said? Dirty…. Oh… She touched his face very lightly, urging him to look up at her. "Florian, you have nothing to be ashamed of. No one here is judging you. Just come upstairs with me and I'll give you something to help you sleep."

Florian blinked at her, his eyes searching hers as if seeking something. After a long minute, he shifted and uncurled slowly. The bare flesh of his shoulder was revealed before he quickly covered it and Laila finally understood part of the problem.

"Get dressed while I go check the pantry for more jam. Cook thinks we're out but I'm sure there's at least one more jar down here." Laila kept talking as she walked, trying to soothe Florian's nervousness with a little distraction. She made plenty of noise in the pantry, shifting things around and talking before she returned triumphantly with the jar of strawberry jam. 

"Ready?" she asked, careful to keep her tone cheerful and not let her eyes stray from Florian's face. The blond was as skittish as a colt, and just as unsteady on his legs. "Take the railing there, watch the hem." She kept chattering at him to fill the silence, as if the force of her voice could propel him along from the basement to the second floor and down the hall to Florian's little room. She'd opened the window earlier to air it out and there was a pleasant breeze. The late afternoon sun provided plenty of light, but not so much that he might not be able to sleep. She didn't really want to close the curtains just yet – Florian would probably appreciate the fresh air after being in the basement for almost two days.

"They've brought the tea already, and some toast. Good thing I forgot to set down the jam then, you might want it." Laila fussed, giving Florian a moment as he stood gazing sadly out the window as if he were a bird with a broken wing.

"Your tea," Laila carried the dainty cup over to Florian and watched as he sipped at her special blend. She'd sweetened it for him and he liked it enough to drain the cup.

"You should sleep a little if you can." She urged, knowing the tea would make sure he did. When he didn't move or look away from the window, she turned to leave.

"Thank you, Laila." He offered softly finally looking away from the window. She gave him a smile in return and left, feeling as if she were closing the door of a gilded cage.

:end part 1:


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning," Laila greeted as she entered Florian's room carrying a breakfast tray. It was a bit overloaded with plates of food, coffee and juice, a jar of her healing ointment, and the newspaper, but she managed to settle it on the small table by the window without spilling anything.

"Good morning," Florian replied with forced cheer as he slid off the bed and hurried to help her.

"No, no. You just sit. I need to look at those wounds on your back and then I'll let you take care of the rest unless you'd rather I treat them all?"

Florian shook his head and blushed but Laila simply busied herself with the tray and pretended not to notice his embarrassment. She chattered about the household and the antics of the cook's new assistant while applying the healing ointment. When she was done with his back, she hesitated. "I should treat the wounds on your chest too, and then I can rewrap the bandages. That would make it more comfortable for you."

"All right," Florian agreed quietly, shifting to give Laila easier access while she treated and bound the wounds. When she was done, he thanked her and accepted the breakfast she'd brought.

She was lingering over tidying up, wondering how she might get Florian to open up a little when she was startled by a gasp and the sound of china shattering. She turned quickly and met Florian's shocked eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked urgently, afraid that he was ill. She wanted to hurry to his side but had to move carefully because of the broken pieces of china scattered across the carpet.

"Did you...? The paper! Did you see it?"

"No," she replied, confused. She'd been too busy that morning mediating between the cook and her assistant. She'd had to skip the paper and most of her breakfast to get everything ready on schedule. Ray expected his meals precisely on time.

When Florian made no move to hand her the paper, she reached over and took it, staring in shock at the headline: Fire Destroys Two Mansions Connected with Rochefort Family - No Survivors.

Before she could respond, Florian shoved back his chair and leapt to his feet. He half-ran to the wardrobe and pulled on a dress shirt and suitcoat. Laila could see him wincing when he moved, but it barely slowed his movements. Within minutes he was dressed for outdoors and headed towards the door.

"Wait!" she called, her mind racing as she tried to find a way to calm him and keep him in the house until Ray returned. He'd left unexpectedly right after breakfast this morning. Perhaps he was already investigating what had been reported in the paper. Laila latched onto Florian's arm.

"I can't! I have to... It said 'no survivors'. But it can't be true! It can't!" Florian pulled away. "I have to go."

"Not without me!" Taking a firmer hold of his arm this time, Laila started forward with him but Florian lost his balance, landing heavily against the door frame. He groaned in pain and his face grew paler.

"You're in no condition to roam around the city. Get your coat and meet me in the front hall. We'll take a cab." Laila's tone allowed no room for disagreement. Florian nodded and moved aside so she could the lead the way downstairs. While he got his coat, she went into the kitchen to leave word with the servants that she'd be out for a while.

"Let's go," she said as she pulled on her coat. "I've called a cab and they'll be here soon."

In fact it was only a few minutes until the cab arrived but Florian's fidgeting nearly drove Laila to distraction in the meantime. "Here they are," she said, relieved. The horse-drawn carriage stopped in front of them and Florian helped her in. He climbed in beside her, moving carefully and settled into the seat with a determined expression on his face.

"Uncle Maurice's house first," he told her, then gave instructions to the driver. The driver resumed his seat and the carriage took off with a jerk.

They rode in silence, Florian clenching and unclenching his fists until Laila reached over and took his hands in hers, just holding them and offering silent support. She wasn't sure how she felt about this new addition to the household - especially where Ray was concerned, but she wouldn't deny comfort to someone who so desperately needed it.

The carriage stopped and they climbed out, asking the driver to wait while they stared at the ruin that had been Florian's second home. It was a charred shell now, and even the gardens around it were in ruin from being trampled. Florian stared at the destruction for long minutes, as if trying to memorize the sight while Laila stood silently beside him. Finally he turned away and helped her back into the carriage. After giving instructions to the driver, he settled back in the seat and closed his eyes, his face gone so pale that even his lips were bloodless.

Laila bit her lip, not knowing what she could do or say to offer comfort to the distressed man, so she simply took his hands back into hers and held them until they reached their next destination.

In comparison, Florian's former home didn't look as bad as his Uncle's, but it was bad enough. Florian stepped down from the carriage, keeping his head down until he was safely on the ground. Only then did he look up.

With a desperate cry, he flung himself forward, and it was all Laila could do to wrap her arms around him to try to slow him down.

"Florian!" Laila was startled by the shout and almost lost her grip on the frantic blond. She was sure she was hurting him and it wasn't a surprise when she saw a splash of red on his shirt as he tried to get away from her.

"Stop!" Ray shouted as he ran up to them, taking hold of Florian and pulling him hard against his chest. "Florian, stop."

Florian made one last desperate attempt to break away but Ray pulled him back hard and tightened his hold. Florian went rigid for a moment, then sagged limply against Ray, turning to hide his face against Ray's neck.

"But my mother..." Florian whispered just before he fainted.

Ray swore and readjusted his hold on the now limp form. He glanced around, aware that they were drawing far too much attention, and picked Florian up. Moving quickly, he settled Florian in the carriage and helped Laila in, directing the driver to take them home while he followed in his car.

It was a short drive but to Ray and Laila it seemed to take forever. Parking the car carelessly in the drive, Ray hopped out and hurried over to take Florian from the carriage. He let Laila pay the driver and send him off with a generous tip while Ray carried Florian inside and up to his room. He placed the blond carefully on the bed, removing his shoes and suitcoat and tossing them aside before wrestling with the blood-stained dress shirt. That joined the pile of discarded clothing as did Florian's pants, leaving only his undergarments. The undershirt would have to go and the bandages needed to be changed but first Ray took a moment to remove his jacket and suitcoat and roll up his sleeves. By the time he had Florian's undershirt off, Laila was carrying in her tray of first aid supplies.

"I suppose he had to see for himself," Ray commented as he cut away the bandages from Florian's torso.

"At least he waited for me to accompany him." Laila offered, hoping it would soften Ray's annoyance. She couldn't quite read him at the moment - was he really just annoyed or was there more? She noticed how gentle his hands were as he worked the bloody bandages loose.

"It was lucky you met us when you did. I don't know what I would have done to stop him from going into the house."

"It's a good think he didn't. It's not safe. I only got as far as the parlor but it seemed like the whole place was going to collapse. There's nothing left. What little survived the fire was probably stolen."

"Is there any chance it was coincidence?" Laila asked hopefully. They both knew the answer, but she felt that she had to ask for Florian's sake, since the man couldn't ask for himself at the moment.

"Both houses burned on the same night? These weren't the kind of fires caused by contaminated coal or an overturned oil lamp. The damage was too extensive." Ray finished rebandaging Florian's wounds and eased the blond down onto the bed as gently as he could.

"No, the fires were deliberately set and it wouldn't surprise me if it was one of the supposed victims that set them."

"But why?" Laila demanded, her voice a little louder than intended. She gave Ray a smile of apology and tried again. "Why would one of them want to kill the others and destroy their homes?"

"Because the Rochefort family still holds a 120-carat diamond. People have killed for much less than that. Especially someone like Maurice Rochefort - a man with a serious gambling problem and a lot of unpaid debts." Ray reached down and smoothed Florian's hair before standing and motioning for Laila to follow him from the room. They retreated downstairs to Ray's study before continuing the conversation.

"Maurice and his wife Manon were both notorious gamblers. They were much deeper in debt than Florian's mother, and they had neither a diamond nor a child to sell. According to my sources, Maurice was almost bankrupt and one of his loans was coming due. Most likely he intended to kill the mother and force Florian to give him the diamond. If that didn't work, he'd sell Florian. He obviously didn't count on Madame Rochefort having already sold her son. It's possible he killed her and searched the house. When he didn't find the diamond, he burned the place down to cover up his crime."

"But why destroy his own house?" Laila asked, frustrated by the pointlessness of all the destruction.

"To make his creditors believe that he and his wife had perished. But... it's likely that they are hiding at one of the Rochefort holdings - an old castle perhaps. Something that hadn't been sold off yet because it wasn't livable."

"I'll check the family history." Laila hopped up and hurried to the bookshelves nearest Ray's desk. She was happy to finally have something useful to do.

"Make a note of any properties. It may be something that hasn't been in use for a while. I've got to go out for a while. Keep an eye on Florian, and tell him that if he tries to leave this house, I'll take him to the basement again and it will make yesterday seem like a tea party."

Laila shook her head and waved him off while she continued to speed read through the first of many volumes.

:end part 2:


	3. Chapter 3

Persuasion, part 3

It was a much subdued Florian who came downstairs for supper that night. He'd washed up and dressed for dinner, but his mind seemed to have been left elsewhere. He barely attempted conversation and only gave half-answers when Ray asked him questions.

After dinner, he followed Ray into the study as instructed. He pretended to read but gave up rather quickly and spent the rest of the evening gazing out the window into the darkening sky.

He was still there when Ray turned off the lights, took up the oil lamp and prepared to go to bed.

"Come upstairs," Ray said quietly. He said nothing about the tears that streaked Florian's face. Florian trailed along behind Ray silently, only hesitating when Ray turned right towards his rooms rather than left towards Florian's.

"Come along," Ray urged. After a moment, Florian followed and they entered Ray's suite. Florian stopped just inside the door, uncertain as to Ray's intentions.

"Take off your shirt. I need to see how badly you're hurt." Ray busied himself with lighting several lamps around the suite, giving Florian time to obey the order. When Ray rejoined him, the blond was standing in the center of the room, shirt folded neatly and draped over his left arm.

"You've bled through in several places." Ray commented, one warm hand resting lightly on Florian's shoulder to steady him as the other hand gently touched the bloody bandages to see if any of it was fresh.

"Move over here, closer to the light. I'll need to take these bandages off and clean those wounds again. Jacques did more damage than I realized."

Florian made a small sound that might have been disagreement but Ray let it go, not wanting to provoke an argument when they were both tired and likely to overreact. Florian seemed to have that effect on him, a fact that Ray didn't care to spend too much time thinking about. At least not when the object of his distraction was standing in his bedroom, shirtless and entirely too appealing, despite the wariness in those amethyst eyes.

As Noir, he was prone to small bumps and scrapes. Rather than endure Laila's fussing, Ray kept a selection of her ointments and salves in his room. He selected a soothing, slightly greenish concoction in a clear jar, making sure that Florian saw it didn't resemble any of the blue-jar ointments he had used earlier. The blond was already skittish and Ray didn't feel like coddling him just to change a few bandages.

"This may hurt a little." Ray warned as he set the jar on a chair and reached for the end of Florian's bandage. He nodded his thanks when Florian held his arms up, out of the way so Ray could concentrate on removing the bandages with as little pain as possible. The blood-soaked areas were dry and stuck, causing Florian to inhale sharply, but Ray kept working, knowing it would be better to get the whole thing over with as quickly as possible.

"Not too bad," he said as he studied the worst of the wounds. "Come into the bathroom and I'll clean them again. You'll sleep better."

Florian lowered his arms and followed Ray passively. It was only once they were in the brighter light of the bathroom with its two close-set lamps that Ray noticed the blond's pallor.

"You're not getting sick are you?" he demanded as he wet a cloth and washed the wounds. Florian gasped - either at the cold or the pain - and shook his head.

"Good. Turn around. This will sting." He placed a hand on Florian's shoulder to steady him as he cleaned the worst of the wounds on Florian's back. It was a spot where several lash marks intersected. As he tried to clean it, a faint trickle of blood appeared. "We'll need to watch this one." He mumbled to himself, reaching past Florian to open the medicine cabinet. He extracted a packet and gave it to Florian. "Take out two of those cloth pads and fold them in fourths."

While Florian complied, Ray gently treated Florian's wounds, noting how rigidly the blond held himself.

"Relax," Ray chided, "We're not in the basement. I won't do anything other than treat your wounds."

"So you'll only molest me in the basement?" Florian's tone was less scathing than he intended, his voice almost breaking. He was exhausted and his nerves were frayed. The memory of Ray's hands arousing him was getting confused with the reality of gentle touch treating his injuries. It wasn't dangerous yet, but it could be if Florian didn't get himself under control soon.

"Unless you request otherwise." Ray let a hand skim down Florian's side and laughed when the blond jumped. "No need to be so nervous."

The laughter helped Florian regain some control and he pulled away. "The rest can wait until morning."

"Can it?" Ray asked, amused. "Glad to know you're a medical expert. Of course, there's the minor issue of infection, but an expert like you would know all about that."

Florian made a face and turned, giving Ray access to his chest to continue treating the wounds. It was the last thing he wanted, but he couldn't wrap the bandages around himself properly and it was easier to let someone else apply the ointment.

"Did you really mean what you said earlier?" Florian asked timidly after a long awkward silence where Ray had carefully applied ointment, making sure not to stray too close to Florian's sensitive nipples.

"Hmmm?" Ray asked distractedly, wondering which "earlier" Florian was referring to. Glancing up, he saw the blond blushing and knew he was referring to something said in the basement. But what... Oh.

"You mean about initiating virgins?"

Florian nodded wordlessly, his face crimson. His fingers flexed restlessly at his sides, as if he felt too exposed.

"I have no reason to lie to you." He stilled his hands and stepped back, knowing he had to have this conversation but wishing it was already over. "Unlike your family."

"What do you mean?" Florian asked coldly, his expression hardening. "My mother..."

"Used you to save her precious pride. I checked with the bank, after I read about the fires. She paid off all of her creditors, then dismissed most of the household staff, as well as that of your aunt and uncle."

Ray took another step back, measuring Florian's reaction as he continued. "There was only one maidservant still in your old house when it burned, and she's missing. Your aunt and uncle's bodies have been identified, but your mother's was too badly burned. Also, your uncle's carriage is missing."

"A maid... but that had to have been Jacqueline. She would never leave mother. You can't possibly believe she would..."

"No, no, not the maid." Ray reached out and gripped Florian's arm. "Your mother paid off all of her debts, Florian. She sold you to clear the Rochefort name, but the amount I gave her was more than she needed for that. In fact, she took the rest and cleared out her accounts. She was clearly intending to leave Paris. But first she had to take care of Maurice and his wife. Her brother, your uncle, was an embarrassment to her - with his drinking and gambling - even marrying a commoner like your aunt. They'd been living off your mother for years, dragging the Rochefort name down by association. Your mother couldn't tolerate it any longer."

"You can't mean...? How can you even suggest my mother would...?" Florian shook his head angrily, "I can't even say it, it's too absurd!"

"Just tell me one thing. Is the family treasure hidden in Loire?"

Florian gasped and paled, his eyes going wild. "How could..." He caught himself quickly and shook his head. "That's ridiculous. That castle's been abandoned for generations. It's nothing but a ruin."

"Where better to hide something so valuable? I'm going there first thing tomorrow and I want you to come along. I'd intended to save this for the morning but perhaps it's better this way. You'll show me where the diamond is and I'll prove to you that your mother murdered her brother and his wife, then set fire to both houses. She probably intends to live out the rest of her life elsewhere, perhaps taking the diamond with her."

"But she can't!" Florian's eyes were wild. "There's a trap. She can't have forgotten!" He clutched at Ray's sleeve. "We have to go. Now. We can't wait. It could be too late."

"Calm down. We can't leave until morning."

"But, we can't. She could be... It could be too late!" Florian was pulling at Ray, half-pleading, half-demanding. He didn't even register what he was doing when he moved in close and nearly pressed his body against Ray's. "Please."

Ray pushed Florian back but the blond still clutched at him. "Stop this!" Ray demanded and he pried Florian's fingers loose. "You're make yourself sick acting like this." Ray pushed past Florian and opened a drawer in his armoire. He extracted a loose black shirt, worn and soft and tossed it to Florian.

"Put that on and go to bed. We'll leave for Loire in the morning."

"Ray..." Florian clutched the shirt to his chest and looked at his owner uncertainly. He'd been thinking all evening about what had happened in the cellar and now his mind was caught between curiosity and desperation.

"You've a lot to think about before morning. If you come with me and help me obtain that diamond, I'll reduce your debt by half." Ray closed in on him again and there was fire in his emerald eyes. "But if you try to deceive me..." He gripped Florian's arm and pulled the man in close, leaning down to breathe into his ear even as Ray's hand strayed downward.

"If you even think of lying to me, I will forget I'm a gentleman just long enough for you to learn the very definition of pleasurable torment." Ray shifted back so that he could look into Florian's wide eyes. "Today will seem like a stroll in the park by comparison. Do you understand?"

When Florian nodded very deliberately, Ray smiled and leaned in again, his mouth closing over Florian's as his hand snaked down again and squeezed.

Florian was gasping for air when they broke apart and Ray had to steady him as he walked him to the door and gently propelled him out into the hallway, closing the door behind him. He was aware that it was rather a long time before he heard Florian walking away.

XXXXX

Florian leaned back against the pillows and closed his eyes, only to open them again moments later. It hurt too much to lay on his back, but it wasn't much better on his side. As for lying on his stomach... he laid his head back carefully and groaned, one hand reaching downward almost against his will.

He wasn't naive by any means - he'd attended his share of parties that were little better than excuses to indulge in drugs and alcohol. He'd even sampled a few illicit substances, but he'd never been comfortable with the lack of control that accompanied those things. He'd seen too many people ruined that way and he had had his mother, as well as his honor, to protect.

Still, when he was in his early teens, he had done some experimenting with boys his own age - it was much easier, and far less risky to play those games with other boys. But they'd grown too old for such behavior and most of his old friends had turned their attention towards women, or had lost interest when Florian refused to take things farther. For the last few years he'd had very little of that kind of contact, and when he did indulge it was a bit of hurried, guilty groping that yielded little pleasure.

For more than a year now he'd turned down every offer and lived a rather isolated life. Surely that explained why he reacted so strongly to that villain's touch - it certainly wasn't that he wanted such things.

Why then, was he so miserable? He clenched his hands into fists and pressed them down into the mattress, willing himself towards sleep, even though he knew it would be a long time before he reached it. Now if only his dreams would be free of emeralds.

XXXXX

"Roll over." A finger prodded his side and Florian groaned in protest, reaching for the blankets that had been stripped away. "You're late, now sit up so I can check your back."

"You're an evil man." Florian said, as he was unceremoniously dragged up into a sitting position and the shirt Ray had given him was pulled over his head and removed. The movement hurt and Florian swore under his breath as Ray settled onto the bed beside him and began taking off the bandages.

"On the contrary, most people find me quite charming."

"Obviously they haven't experienced your whip."

"No, I save that for special occasions. Turn that way a little and hold still." Ray pressed lightly against the worst of Florian's wounds and noted that it was healing well, but would still need watching. "There now, some fresh ointment and bandages and we can be on our way. Laila's packing your breakfast for the car."

"My bath?" Florian asked, already knowing it was a pointless question. Ray was dressed and anxious to leave. Last night Florian had been desperate to find his mother but now, after a restless night full of unsettling dreams, he was strangely reluctant to set out on this journey.

"You can take one when you get back. I picked out some old clothes for you - it's likely to be dirty where we're going. Get dressed and meet me at the front door in ten minutes. If you're late, I'll come back and drag you out even if you're half-dressed."

Florian made a face at the departing back, not really caring if Ray caught him. He waited until the man was gone before getting out of bed, all too aware of the effect the man had on his newly awakened body. Stupid dreams.

XXXXX

"A minute and a half to spare," Ray announced as Florian approached the foyer still munching on a piece of toast. The closer he got to actually leaving, the more he dreaded it. Not only would he be stuck in a car with Ray for hours - with the way the man drove that would be difficult enough - but what if Ray were right? What if Mother...?

"Finish that in the car," Ray told him as he took Florian's coat and helped the blond into it. Absently, Ray buttoned it for Florian and plopped a hat on the blond head.

"I can dress myself," Florian muttered once he'd swallowed the last bite of toast. He readjusted the hat so it was straight and accepted a rather heavy picnic basket from Laila. "How long are we planning to be gone?" He wondered, peeking into the basket and finding it jammed full.

"Laila doesn't want you to go hungry, little lord. Now thank her and let's go. We could be half-way there by now."

"Thank you, Laila." Florian gave her a smile and half-bow before being propelled through the door and out to the car. He gave Laila a smile and waved to ease her worried frown. Only after Ray started the car and they hurtled out onto the road did Florian's smile fade. He looked ahead, watching as they sped past houses and people. He wondered what would be more difficult - enduring this journey with his unsettling companion, or facing whatever was waiting for them in Loire.

:end part 3:


	4. Chapter 4

It took more than two hours to reach Loire. The ride started awkwardly with a heavy silence between the two men. Eventually Florian made an attempt at polite conversation - compelled either by manners or his personality. Whatever the reason, Ray was grateful for the effort and tried to respond in kind. Before long they discovered they actually did have things to talk about and most of the trip passed rather pleasantly.

It was only as they neared the ruins of the Rochefort ancestral castle that the conversation faltered and finally lapsed into tense silence. Ray hadn't told Florian, but he'd brought along a pistol. He hoped he didn't need to use it. He'd also brought the whip, as much for his own comfort as for defense.

He parked the car a short distance away from the ruined structure and got out. He took a moment to stretch, glad to be able to move around after driving for so long. He'd brought along a supply of fuel for the car and took a few moments to refill the tank before discretely checking his weapons.

Florian was still standing a few paces away from the car, staring intently at the castle. He wore an indefinable expression on his face and his body was rigid - either from discomfort due to his wounds or the situation in general.

"Ready?" Ray asked quietly. Florian simply nodded and led the way towards the entrance without speaking. The blond knew to be quiet without being told and Ray appreciated that small favor. This situation was difficult enough.

"There's a way in here," Florian said quietly as he turned to the side just before the stairs leading to the main entrance. "The front hall isn't safe, and I'm not sure about those stairs. But this was fine when I was here last."

"Did you come here often?"

"Not really. Once when mother first told me about the family secret, then once several years ago when she wanted to be sure I'd remembered what she'd taught me. We didn't want to draw attention, of course, so we usually made a trip to the family cemetery as well."

Florian cast a glance over the run-down structure and his face reflected sadness and longing for a moment before he smoothed his expression into polite blandness. Ray knew that expression too well, and hated it no matter who wore it. He'd rather face rage or disgust than that nothingness. Without thinking, he reached over and placed a hand on Florian's arm.

"Be careful here, there's rubble." Ray offered, as a way to cover his contact with the blond. Florian smiled and accepted the touch without complaint. It suddenly occurred to Ray that Florian, for all his polite formality and proper ways, had accepted Ray's touch from the start.

Florian stumbled a little as they navigated what was left of the upper portion of a tower that was now littering the vast unkempt lawn. Ray steadied him and almost returned Florian's grateful smile. He stopped himself at the last minute and instead, guided Florian around another pile of debris. Ray hoped that Florian didn't notice the small shoeprint in the ground. It was foolish, but a part of Ray hoped that he was wrong about Florian's mother. Perhaps luck would be with them and they'd acquire the diamond without meeting any resistance.

"Over here," Florian whispered, pulling away from Ray at last and leading the way towards a section of vine-covered wall in an alcove. The castle was intact here, although Ray remained alert to any signs of danger.

Florian fumbled with the thick vines, using both hands to finally locate the recessed latch that opened the small doorway. Both he and Ray had to duck to enter the dark, musty structure. Ray took out a set of matches and lit one while Florian retrieved the lantern that he insisted would be here. Ray lit it quickly just before the match burned down to his fingertips.

Tossing the smoldering bit of wood aside, Ray took up the lantern, holding it high while Florian moved across the room and through a narrow doorway. Ray followed closely, keeping an eye on the floor, watching for debris as well as any signs that they weren't alone in the old castle.

"Here. Hold the light up a bit." Florian pointed at a large, dusty and cobweb covered portrait of what might have been a king. Or perhaps he was one of Florian's relatives, although the slender blond bore no resemblance to the round-faced man in the painting.

"See the eyes?" Florian pointed towards the painting, but Ray was no longer listening to the secret of the Rochefort family treasure. Instead, he was focusing on the soft but steady tapping of shoes on stone floors. The steps were too light and quick for a man, and there was an accompanying swish sound √ like the rustle of stiff fabric.

Ray didn't silence Florian although his tense, alert posture caused the blond to frown. Florian finished his brief history lesson quickly, his own body tensing too. He used his hand to trace an imaginary line, following the direction of the man in the portrait's gaze to the left and down until he reached a stone in the floor that looked like all those around it. Florian knelt, sliding his fingers into the space between the stones on the floor and depressed the switch that would allow the stone to be swung up to reveal a hidden door.

Just as the stone lifted up, a body hurtled through the doorway, a sound almost like a shriek of outrage filling the room.

Before either man could react, the slender figure had knocked Florian down, pushing him away from the secret door and turning quickly to point a pistol at Ray.

"I knew I couldn't trust you, Florian. You were always so weak."

"Mother?" Florian moved as if intending to stand but his mother shifted the gun to point at him. It was aimed directly at his head.

"Weak and foolish." She took a few careful steps back so she could watch both men. "I knew you couldn't be trusted to keep the secret. That's why I had to come here. To save our family's honor."

Florian said nothing to defend himself. He just lowered his head and accepted her criticism. His whole posture had changed to one of defeat, or perhaps surrender. The vision angered Ray - how dare she claim Florian's submission when Ray wanted it for himself!

"Not as weak and foolish as a prideful old woman who values a rock more than her own son. You could have sold your precious diamond and spared your son. What if I had had improper intentions towards him?"

"If?" Madame Rochefort laughed and it was not a pleasant sound. She looked between Florian and Ray, studying them. "You surprise me Count Courland. I thought by now..."

"You knew I'd take care of him." Ray interrupted quickly; not wanting Florian to hear the rest of what she intended to say. He glared at her but she merely smiled back at him. Perhaps it was a trick of the light, but Ray believed he saw madness in her eyes. Clearly she was past reason.

"Mother?" Florian was still on his knees in front of her, but he was reaching up to her, his expression that of a hurt child seeking comfort. She ignored him and focused on Ray.

"Take care of him, is it?" What a charming manner you have, Count. The rumors about you aren't accurate at all. A pity you won't be around to correct them." She motioned with the gun, wanting Ray to move closer to Florian.

"The mechanism for the hidden door is old and stiff. Be kind enough to help Florian open it won't you? And mind the traps." She stepped back to watch as the two men struggled with the latch, finally managing to get the door open. It lifted up and revealed a narrow stairway descending into darkness.

"Nicely done." Madame Rochefort commented as she craned her neck to look down into the darkness. "Florian dear, lead the way please."

Florian glanced at Ray before standing and bowing his head to his mother. He took the the lantern from Ray and moved slowly and carefully down the stairs. Ray moved to follow, but Madame stopped him.

"There are traps everywhere in this castle, my dear Count. Let the boy go first. If he remembered his lessons, he'll come to no harm. Once he's on the other side of the room downstairs, he can deactivate this set of traps."

"Interesting." Ray commented mildly, keeping his voice and expression even. He noticed a few bandages on Madam's head and arm. "You appear to be injured."

"My brother's wife was somewhat reluctant to follow my plan to save the Rochefort family honor. But then what can one expect from someone as lowborn as she was? Fortunately Maurice was much more reasonable.  
Scotch always did make him mellow."

"It has that effect on some people," Ray said conversationally. He took a half step towards the stairs but Madame Rochefort tightened her grip on the gun and raised it higher, pointing it at his face.

"I suggest you remain still before something... unfortunate happens."

Before Ray could respond, Florian cried out in pain. Ray leapt forward ready to ignore the woman but stopped when cold steel pressed into his side. She was quicker than she looked.

"Florian?" she called pleasantly. "Are you all right?"

"Mother?" Florian's voice was slightly higher pitched than usual and there was pain in his voice. "My ankle. I think┘"

"Nonsense. Now get up and continue over to the wall to deactivate the traps."

"I... I'll try." Florian called. The pair could hear movement, and then another cry. The lantern light shifted wildly but the lantern remained lit. Slowly the light faded until they could barely see it. Finally,  
Florian's voice rose up to them sounding thin and pained.

"I turned off the switch. You can come down now."

"You first, sir." Madame Rochefort insisted, motioning with the gun for Ray to lead them down into the chamber below where Florian was waiting. There was barely enough light from the lantern to make out the steps. Ray moved slowly and carefully down, half his attention on where he was going, the other half trying to work out a way to subdue Florian's mother and escape this ruin unharmed.

:end part 4:


	5. Chapter 5

Persuasion 5

As he descended the stairs, the light grew brighter. Ray glanced up and saw Florian hobbling towards him, the lantern casting crazy shadows onto the stone walls of the large room.

"Stop there." Madame Rochefort snapped and both men obeyed, not sure to whom she was speaking. She put on a sugary smile and turned towards her son. "Florian, be a dear and go into the next room. You remember the secret, don't you?"

"Yes…" Florian glanced at Ray, his expression troubled. "Do you want me to wait there or…"

"Wait there until we join you. I'll tell you exactly what to do from now on." Madame Rochefort turned her attention to Ray. "Sit." She gestured towards the stairs, watching carefully as Ray complied. "Good. Remain there until I tell you otherwise."

Ray obeyed, his hands twitching with the desire to reach for his pistol or at least his whip. Instead he clenched them into fists and waited. It wasn't the right time to attempt anything yet. If he was patient, he'd have a chance to subdue her without killing her. He'd even arrange for her to have medical treatment – in exchange for the Rochefort diamond, of course. He was sure Florian would be very grateful.

"You are not a foolish man, Count Courland." Madame Rochefort's voice cut through Ray's fantasy, bringing his attention back to her. She held herself very still, studying him. "I suggest you forget any ideas you have about playing the hero in front of Florian. He'd kill you if I told him to."

"Why are you doing this? He's your son. You could have taken the diamond and been far away from here by now." Ray spoke calmly, keeping his voice low and soothing, hoping to get through the madness that seemed to have clouded the woman's mind. He really didn't want to kill her; he'd rather let the diamond go. He could always steal it from her later.

"I'm doing what is necessary, just as I've always done. Florian never understood that. But you, you are no foolish boy; surely you understand pride and honor above all. No pureblood Rochefort ever served the family better than I, but because I married into the family, I'm not allowed to possess the final secret of the family treasure. Florian's father left a letter for him with our solicitor. It was passed to the boy on his eighteenth birthday but nothing I tried persuaded him to share that information."

Before Ray could respond to that very interesting bit of news, Florian called out, telling them the traps in the next room had been deactivated.

"Enough talk. Get up and walk straight ahead until I tell you to stop," she prodded Ray in the side with the pistol. Ray scowled but obeyed.

"You remember what's in the next room?" Madame Rochefort asked her son once she and Ray had joined him. Florian was standing in front of the large wooden door, looking pale in the yellowish glow of the lantern light.

"Mother…" Florian turned to her, desperate to try one last time to reach the mother he loved. "Please." He moved forward to touch her, but she waved him back.

"The last room. You know what to do. And Count, you might as well watch. I suppose it doesn't matter anymore. After today the Rochefort family treasure will have a new home."

Florian opened the door slowly. It was heavy and the hinges were stiff from disuse so it took a lot of effort before he managed to open it. With one last look at his mother and Ray, Florian stepped into the room.

He took three steps forward, then moved left, out of sight. Madame and Ray tracked his movements by the light.

Suddenly he cried out in pain. The lantern swung wildly, then went out with a crash.

"Florian!" Ray shouted, lunging forward. He threw himself into the room and dodged left just as Florian had done, a bullet piercing the air above him and to the right. He recoiled when his hand made contact with warm flesh.

"Ray?" Florian whispered.

"What happened? Are you hurt?"

"She's gone for the other lantern. There's not much time. I have to… there's still a trap. Promise you'll stay here."

"If I can." Ray hedged, not willing to make such a promise when he might have to break it to save the blond. Florian squeezed his hand briefly, then let go. Ray heard a click of shoes against stone and then the soft sounds of movement.

He shifted backwards slightly, trying to make out any kind of objects in the darkness. His hand brushed against something small and hard. He ran his hand over it trying to determine what it was, his senses still alert to movement. After a moment, he realized it was a shoe. Next to it was another and beside that what was probably the lantern, but without the glass. Which mean the glass shards would be nearby. It also meant that Florian was up to something – why else would he have taken off his shoes. Had he deliberately broken the lantern to give himself an advantage in the dark?

He stood up slowly, feeling vulnerable while crouched on the floor. He pressed close to the wall but not right up against it in case there were any more traps.

"Ray?" It was Florian. A hand brushed Ray's chest then pulled back. "Do you have your lighter?"

"Here." Ray removed the item from his pocket and lit it. Florian quickly reached down to grab the lantern and held it up for Ray to light.

"I moved the other lantern, but as soon as she sees this light she'll be back. She can't risk taking the diamond in the dark. There's a trap right beside the stone and it you don't deactivate it before touching the diamond…" Florian tugged at Ray's arm. "We have to hurry."

Ray had many questions that he wanted to ask, but now was not the time, He reached down and grabbed Florian's shoes before following the blond across the room, looking around a bit warily. He ignored the piles of precious items arrayed around the statue set into a column in the center of the room but could not resist moving close to examine the statue itself. Florian had to tug on his arm forcibly to pull him towards one of the piles of treasure.

A bullet passed just over Ray's shoulder.

"On your knees. Both of you." Madame Rochefort commanded coldly, moving towards them at a deliberate pace. "Wait. Florian, where are your shoes? Put them on. Stupid boy! What could you be thinking? Better, now join Count Courland. Quickly!"

She waved the gun to motion them away from the statue containing the diamond, watching until they were kneeling before moving closer. She reached into the pile of treasures picking up a handful of heavy, gem-encrusted jewelry. She tossed them down in front of Ray.

"Consider my portion of the Rochefort debt repaid. Florian, dear, you'll have to find some other way to repay your portion."

"Mother!" Florian cried, looking up at her, the glimmer of tears in his eyes. After a moment he bowed his head. "Yes, Mother."

Madame Rochefort shook her head and backed up a few steps, shifting the gun to her left hand while she reached for the diamond.

"No!" Florian screamed, leaping up and flinging himself at his mother. The gun went off and he cried out just as he collided with her and they both went down. The crack of Ray's whip split the air beside them, catching the gun and sending it flying into a pile of treasure.

"Florian!" Ray grabbed Florian by the shoulders and hauled him up, searching for any sign of a wound. The blond struggled against him.

"Mother!"

She regained her footing quicker than Ray expected. Hair askew and eyes bright with madness, she lunged for the diamond even as Florian wrenched himself free and threw himself towards her.

His hands closed over hers as she struggled to free the diamond. The combined effort pulled the jewel free but neither of them had a firm grip and the diamond went flying. It arced over a pile of gold and jewels and shattered on the stone floor.

"No!" Madame Rochefort screamed, shoving Florian away. She stared at the glittering shards, then wavered and fell just as Ray grabbed Florian and pulled him roughly away.

"Poison gas!" was the last thing Florian said before he collapsed.

Ray swore and hoisted the limp man over his shoulder. Holding his breath, he cast a glance back at the woman on the floor but he was sure she was already dead. He felt a bit ill, but hadn't inhaled enough of the gas for it to be deadly. Florian, however…

Ignoring the glitter of gems all around him, Ray hurried out of the room, retracing their path until he and Florian were safely out of the castle. He carried Florian far enough away from the rubble-filled yard to find a nice soft patch of grass. He placed the blond down gently, dismayed to see that there was blood on his shirt from re-opened lash wounds. Thankfully, there didn't appear to be any bullet wounds.

He took off his coat and spread it out on the grass beside Florian. Carefully he lifted the unconscious blond up into a sitting position, and awkwardly took off his coat. He spread this out over his own coat, then eased Florian down on his stomach, letting the coats protect him from dampness.

There were bloodstains on the back of his shirt, as expected. Unfortunately, there wasn't much he could do here without bandages or supplies. For a moment he regretted not bringing Laila along. She could probably make a healing ointment out of the very grass they were sitting on.

"Nnnnnn," Florian moaned, shifting onto his side. He blinked a few times before his eyes remained open. He moaned again and coughed. Ray helped him sit up but he kept coughing, until he finally stopped and leaned against Ray weakly. There were tears in his eyes.

Ray patted his shoulder awkwardly and smoothed Florian's hair. The silence between them was heavy.

A faint rumble from the direction of the castle drew Ray's attention. Was it his imagination or…

"The castle!" Florian struggled to his feet, staring in horror as the castle seemed to shake. The turret closest to them shivered and stones began to fall, thudding heavily to the ground.

"Come on!" Ray shouted, grabbing Florian's arm and dragging him away. After a moment, Florian pulled his arm free and willingly followed Ray. The sounds behind them grew louder and the ground was shaking but he kept his eyes straight ahead and didn't allow himself to look back.

"We're safe here." Ray assured him, catching Florian when it seemed like he would pass him and just keep on running. "Stop. Stop, you're safe."

Florian looked at Ray as if he were speaking an unknown language.

"Florian, stop." Pain across his back and an immovable surface in front of him brought Florian back to reality. He was pressed against Ray's chest, Ray's arms wrapped tightly around his back. Safe.

He sagged against Ray, hiding his face against Ray's shirt. He didn't even realize he was crying.

Ray patted his shoulder awkwardly and after a long moment, Florian drew away. He felt as if he'd gone numb. Slowly he turned and watched as the last remnant of his proud family heritage crumbled.

"That was the last trap." Florian said, his voice rough with emotion. It was the one his mother hadn't known about. It had been in the letter left by his father, explaining the consequences of the Rochefort family losing their most precious treasure. The diamond had been entrusted to his ancestors by the king himself, and every Rochefort descendant had been sworn to safeguard it. Should one ever fail in that duty, the Rochefort family honor demanded that the rest of the family destroy themselves along with the castle.

A distant clatter drew Ray's attention away from Florian. With a curse, he gripped Florian's arms and propelled him towards the car, ignoring Florian's sputtered protests.

"Hurry! We have to get out of here now." None too gently, Ray pushed Florian into the car and slammed the door before hurrying over and getting into the driver's seat. He started the car and threw it into gear. It lurched into motion and he floored the accelerator. He turned hard at the first intersection and kept moving, turning randomly onto side roads until he was thoroughly disoriented and it was certain that no one was pursuing them. Only then did he slow the car to comfortable traveling speed.

"You all right?" he asked, after casting a quick glance at Florian and seeing how pale and red-eyed his companion was.

"Fine," Florian answered grimly, his hands still gripping the seat.

They traveled in silence while Ray re-oriented himself and pointed the car towards Paris. Florian remained tense, even when Ray finally reached over and placed a hand on Florian's knee.

They stopped only long enough for Ray to refuel and for both men to take a rest break in a secluded area before making the rest of the trip home. They were still silent when Ray pulled the car onto the long drive alongside the mansion and stopped the car.

Without being told, Florian retrieved the untouched picnic basket and carried it into the house, handing it off to an anxious Laila. Ignoring her questions, he continued past her to his room where he closed the door and locked it. He knew it wouldn't stop Ray but took comfort in the action anyway.

Florian stripped, letting the soiled clothing remain where it dropped**.** He walked into the bathroom and prepared a bath. He was still there when Ray arrived three-quarters of an hour later.

"The water's gone cold. Get out before you get sick." Ray reached down and hauled the blond to his feet. Florian didn't object, but he didn't do more than step out of the tub and wait, dripping on the carpet.

"What's the matter with you?" Ray took up a towel and wrapped it around the other man, patting him here and there to help dry him off. Florian stood passively, his eyes fixed on Ray but his thoughts directed somewhere else.

"Turn around and let me see your back. I might as well tend it while I'm here. Laila's got supper ready so we can't take too long or she'll be up here complaining to us both."

Ray set to work on Florian's lash wounds, pleased to see that most of them were fading nicely. There were only a few that still needed the healing salve. When new bandages were in place, he turned to put the supplies away, only to be stopped by a hand on his arm.

"What happens now?" Florian asked, his expression oddly neutral. "The diamond's gone. The castle, Mother. Everything is gone. I have no hope of ever repaying my debt. You should turn me out now before I cost you another cent."

"You're not nearly clever enough to outwit me, Florian." Ray replied, his eyes narrowed. "The terms of the agreement with your mother placed you in my care for as long as it took for the debt to be repaid. As her heir, you inherited that agreement. If I cast you out you could claim that I've violated the agreement." Ray leaned in very close, his right hand closing around the back of Florian's neck, holding the slender man in place. "You'll not be free of me so easily."

"But I…" There was something closed off in the amethyst gaze, a secret that wasn't there earlier in the day. Ray had a good idea what that secret might be but he was in no mood to play games when his stomach was growling and Laila was likely to walk in at any moment.

"You can argue with me after we've both had something to eat. Get dressed. Dinner starts in five minutes. If you're late, I'll start without you."

Florian arrived in six minutes and managed a smile when he saw that Ray had waited, despite his threat. They were both hungry and concentrated on their plates, avoiding the need to talk when neither of them knew what to say.

Florian chewed his food, barely registering what he was eating, his thoughts too busy chasing each other to focus on simple tasks. He felt… not quite numb, but certainly removed, as if he were wrapped in cotton. He knew his mother was dead – there was no way she could have survived such complete destruction, not only of the one remaining piece of his heritage, but the loss of the family treasure.

The sound of the false diamond shattering replayed in Florian's mind; he was sure he'd never forget that sound. It was as though his mother's soul shattered at the same instant.

Had he been right? Surely there had been some way to save her. If only he had been smarter, more clever. More like Ray. But he'd been nothing but a disappointment to her for years. He wasn't even man enough to save the family from ruin.

His fork clanked against porcelain and he realized that his plate was empty. Setting the utensil down, he covered his distraction by taking up his wineglass and draining it. With nothing left to distract him, his eyes darted up towards Ray's face, then darted away again.

Setting his napkin across his plate, Florian reached for the wine bottle and refilled his glass, leaving the bottle close at hand. He drained his glass again and was ready for another refill when Ray reached over and took the bottle.

"You'll have a headache in the morning if you drink anymore."

"Perhaps." Florian countered as he reclaimed the bottle. "But at the moment, I don't care."

"If all you want is a good drunk, I'll have Laila bring the rotgut. This is a decent wine and should be appreciated."

Florian merely sniffed and set the bottle down. He pushed away from the table and rose. He was a bit unsteady on his feet, but managed a polite bow before excusing himself. Ray let him go without an argument, there would be time for conversation tomorrow when Florian wasn't so upset.

Ray drained his own glass and eyed what was left in the bottle. Perhaps it wasn't a bad idea after all.

:end part 5:


	6. Chapter 6

"You're supposed to be in bed."

"So are you." Florian retorted, narrowing his eyes as he took in Ray's relaxed posture and slightly slurred words. "It seems like you were worried about the wrong person getting drunk." Florian moved forward and held out his hand. "Come on. I'll help get you upstairs to your room."

"Good idea. Then we can both be in bed." Ray took Florian's hand and pulled hard, causing Florian to fall into his lap. "What are you doing up at this hour, wandering around in your nightclothes?"

"I couldn't sleep. Let me go." Florian shifted awkwardly, trying to pull free. Ray held on just tightly enough to prevent him from being able to stand up so Florian stopped struggling and settled into a more comfortable position. "We won't get to bed very quickly this way," Florian pointed out, looking up at him ruefully.

"That's your opinion," Ray said, smiling as he slid a hand up Florian's leg.

"Don't." Florian caught the wandering hand and held it. He looked up at Ray, his expression serious now. "You don't want me, Ray. Especially not like this."

"Why not?" Ray's eyes were clear and piercing, and suddenly there was no hint of drunkenness in his manner. He wasn't irritated or demanding, he seemed genuinely curious. Florian looked away, unable to answer the question while looking into those eyes.

"You can do better. You need someone smarter, someone who can challenge you, keep your interest. Someone who will help you in society. Someone female, he thought, but couldn't bring himself to say it. He shifted, using all his willpower to resist the urge to lay his head on Ray's shoulder. He was still unsettled from the events of the day and the nightmare that woke him, but sitting here with Ray made him feel safe.

"You make it sound like I should find someone just like myself. What would be the challenge in that?" Ray rested his hand lightly on Florian's face. "I didn't take you in just because of your eyes. Come upstairs with me and I'll show you how you can challenge me."

Florian was sorely tempted. It would be so easy to give in to what he wanted. In the morning, he could blame the wine, or his grief, and never have to admit the truth of his desire. But... if he gave in, he'd be giving up his one bit of power over Ray. Then he truly would have nothing left.

But... did that even matter? Ray could cast him out into the gutter either way. If he gave in now, at least he'd have the memory.

"I usually sleep on the right side of the bed." Florian offered with a smile.

"Then the left will be a change. Up you go; my legs are falling asleep." Ray released his hold and watched as Florian stood. The blond looked a bit nervous, but no more so than Ray was feeling.

"I've never... well, nothing more than experimenting with some friends." Florian blushed as he stammered his confession but he met Ray's gaze bravely; Ray couldn't help but smile as he admired Florian's courage.

"Then perhaps you should take the lead for now, to demonstrate some of those experiments." Ray gave him an encouraging grin and let his hands wander a bit. "I take a great interest in science."

"I don't think this would be considered science." Florian grabbed Ray's wandering hands to still them and used the contact to turn the man in the direction of the door.

"Everything is science," Ray countered, taking this as a new challenge. "Shall I prove it to you?"

"If you must." Florian was right to be wary. Ray was far too alert all of a sudden and Florian had the feeling he was already in over his head.

XXXXX

Ray's rooms seemed different - larger somehow - with shadows in every corner. Common items turned grotesque in the flickering light of the oil lamp.

Florian's heart was beating so loudly he was sure Ray could hear it. Still, he couldn't quite make himself fall back another half-step, out of the circle of light. Instead, he reached out and caught at the sleeve of Ray's shirt. He knew he was being foolish, but he felt like he might fall into darkness completely if he lost his connection to Ray.

Ray said nothing as he approached the bed and set the lamp down on the nightstand amid the clutter of letters and books. The sight of that small bit of disorder soothed Florian a little and he finally released his hold on Ray and stepped back.

"Are you planning on wearing that to bed?" Ray asked, turning to study Florian. He ran his eyes down the length of the blond's body, taking in the loose shirt and breeches.

"Oh." Florian blushed enough for Ray to see the color change even in the muted lamplight. Ray pretended to occupy himself with removing his own clothing but he was actually watching the nervous man fumble with the fastenings of his shirt.

"Wait." Ray's hands closed over Florian's, still them. "Let me." Gently he pushed Florian's hands away and undid the fasteners. As much as he was tempted to prolong the moment, he had a different goal for the evening and he didn't want to give Florian enough time to rethink his presence in Ray's bedroom.

"It's not good to be so constricted all the time." Ray said conversationally as he pushed Florian's shirt off, letting it drop as he moved his hands to quickly unfasten and remove Florian's breeches. The undergarments followed with only a slight resistance, surprising Ray; he expected much more protest from the blond.

He looked at the pale form, then simply turned away and slid onto the bed, under the bedclothes. He lay back, still holding up the blankets. He could see the struggle in Florian's eyes and the tenseness of his body, but after a long moment the blond accepted the invitation.

"I won't stand for regrets." Ray told him. "No one forced you into this"

"Do you hear me protesting?" Florian countered. "I know my choices, no matter how few there are"

"It's not too late for you to return to your room"

"But it is. Far too late." Florian's voice sounded odd, a mixture of resignation and acceptance with... was that a hint of teasing?. Ray pulled back a little and looked into those exotic eyes, wondering once again what secrets those clear depths held.

"People have believed that I was under their control my whole life." Florian said conversationally, lying flat on his back and staring up into the shadows obscuring the ceiling. After a moment, he turned to look at Ray and there was strength in those eyes and a firm set to his jaw. "You need to understand something Ray - when you take me tonight it will be because I am opening myself to you. When we're joined, look at me and tell me about control and power, and then tell me that any of it matters." Florian shook his head and his eyes reflected twenty years of sadness.

"I've had my fill of such foolishness. You'll have me tonight, and tomorrow I will tell you the final secret of the Rocheforts. If you don't care to keep me after that, then toss me out into the street and be done with me. I'll find a way to survive, but I won't live another day as someone's puppet."

Ray barely had time to register everything Florian had said before the blond was on him, hands and mouth exploring, greedy and demanding. Florian shifted to straddle Ray and the man was a bit shocked by how aggressive the shy blond had become.

"Are you drunk?" Ray demanded, gripping Florian's shoulders and holding him back. He had to stop this now before it got any more out of his control. This was not how he imagined their first encounter - what had happened to his intention to make the blond submit?

"I'm more sober than you. Shall I prove it?"

Any answer Ray might have given was choked off in a moan when Florian quickly slid down his body and took Ray's hardness into his mouth. He was no expert but he was certainly making a valiant effort, and before long, Ray had his fingers tangled in Florian's hair, urging the man to take him deeper, or move just so. It couldn't last - not with them both so eager - soon Ray was tugging at Florian's hair again, this time trying to pull him away before it was too late. Stubbornly, the blond took him in deeper and sucked harder until there was only one possible conclusion.

"Alright?" Ray managed to gasp as Florian pulled back, coughing. After a moment, Florian threw himself down onto the bed beside Ray, breathing raggedly and wiping his mouth. He seemed both annoyed and pleased with himself.

"I've let a demon into my bed." Ray lamented as Florian's right hand started wandering across Ray's sweat-dampened skin. "Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

"I would hope I'd remember if I had." Florian responded wryly. "Need a moment or shall I demonstrate another experiment?"

"Scientists are supposed to be patient." Ray pointed out even as he shifted downwards. He wasn't quite ready for another round, but that didn't mean he couldn't dole out a bit of payback.

"Aaahh." Florian moaned, grabbing at Ray's back and urging him to move faster towards his aching erection. If this was to be his only night with Ray, then by damn, he planned to enjoy it.

"If I go slower, the pleasure will last longer." Ray teased, knowing the blond wouldn't last much longer no matter what Ray did. In response, Florian thrust his hips up and tried to urge Ray downwards to meet them. Much to the blond's frustration, it didn't work. Desperate, he tried to shift Ray off of him so he could attack the dark-haired man.

"No you don't." Ray easily countered the blond's move, pinning him down. He considered teasing him more, but by now Florian was whimpering and the sound was driving Ray wild. He opened his mouth wide and took the blond in fully with one motion. Beneath him, Florian went rigid and almost lost control. A hard pinch from Ray helped Florian calm himself enough to hold off his release. He wouldn't be able to wait much longer, but it would be enough for Ray to try out one of his favorite tricks - using just the tip of his tongue. In response, Florian arched off the bed and let out a very ungentlemanly curse.

"Hold on." Ray urged, taking a moment to wet his forefinger. He pressed the wet digit against Florian's entrance and pushed just as he took Florian into his mouth again. The blond swore again and dug his nails into Ray's back. He couldn't hold back any longer and both men knew it. Ray pulled back a little but plunged his finger in deeper, then withdrew as he took his mouth away from Florian's erection. He thrust his finger in again just as the blond arched off the bed again and came hard.

Not giving him any time to rest, Ray removed his finger and shifted, spreading Florian's legs and using the blond's ejaculate as lubricant. He couldn't wait another minute to be inside the man he'd lusted after from the moment he first laid eyes on him. He prided himself on his self-control, but where the blond was concerned, Ray had already used up his allotment. He had to have him now!

Florian cried out as Ray thrust into him but didn't try to push him away. Instead, he bore the pain and pulled Ray closer, deeper. He didn't do much more than hold on at first, but soon he was clutching and grasping at Ray, moving along with him as the dark-haired man took him hard. It wasn't the romantic first time Florian had fantasized about, but right now he didn't care.

Ray pressed his mouth against the juncture of Florian's shoulder and neck, sinking his teeth into the ivory flesh, creating a new focus of pain while the first transformed into indescribable pleasure. It would be over too soon, for both of them, but neither would even dream of slowing down, of trying to hold back. They needed this and this was how it had to be between them for their first time. Oddly enough, it seemed perfect to them both. And then there was no time for thought, only feeling, only the awareness of each other, of heat/friction/movement and oh-yes-more-NOW! And then there was peace. And warmth. And sleep.

:end chapter 6:


	7. Chapter 7

Florian slipped out of Ray's embrace, leaving the warm bed with reluctance - and a bit of stiffness. But, he had promised to reveal the Rochefort family secret to Ray and, if nothing else, Florian was a man of his word. If the result was his being thrown out into the streets, then at least he wanted a set of clothing and the few mementos he still possessed.

He considered waiting until morning to retrieve his belongings, but decided that it would be better to tell Ray while they were still in the privacy of Ray's rooms. Florian didn't want to chance Laila or anyone else overhearing. It would be difficult enough to break a generations old promise by revealing the secret to Ray.

He navigated the drafty corridors quickly and quietly, with a single candle for light. Oddly enough, Florian found the faint light comforting, as he'd often traversed his family home by candlelight, saving expensive lamp oil for his mother's use.

Retrieving the items he wanted, Florian returned to Ray's rooms, extinguishing the candle before he entered. The low fire in the fireplace provided enough light for him to set his packed valise down on a chair and walk to the bed.

Lifting the comforter, he eased himself onto the thick mattress and settled back against the pillow. Some of the nervousness that had plagued him all evening had eased into resolve; in a few hours he'd be free of the burden his family had carried for generations. No matter what Ray's reaction might be, Florian would accept it with dignity.

His mind settled at last, Florian turned towards the man who had become his lover just a few hours ago.

"Welcome back." Ray said softly, his eyes glittering in the near darkness of the room.

Florian smiled and reached out to caress Ray's face. It wasn't dawn yet; no matter what happened once the secret was revealed, for this moment Ray was his. Florian moved closer and kissed him, responding eagerly as Ray's hands strayed downward, pushing cloth aside to touch bare skin.

"Did you get what you needed?"

"I did." Florian almost stuttered as Ray's hand teased him. It would be so easy to give in to this, just as he had a few hours ago. He could let Ray seduce him, pretend for few more hours that he belonged in this house and in this bed. But that would only make things harder when Ray learned the truth. No, better to do this now.

"I thought you wanted to know my secret," Florian whispered, trying to make his voice seductive and hoping he didn't sound like a fool.

"By now, I believe I know all your secrets," Ray teased. "But if you are referring to the famed secret of the Rochefort family, you have my full attention."

"May I turn on the light?" Florian shifted away from Ray's embrace, reaching for the lamp on the nightstand. He lit it without waiting for Ray's answer and pulled himself up so he was sitting up against the headboard, clutching his pillow. He leaned over and picked up the handkerchief-wrapped parchment he'd taken from the old Rochefort castle ruins. He stared down at it for a long moment before looking up at Ray with misty eyes.

"This is what my Mother died for." He handed the parchment to Ray, knowing the man would understand Florian's devastation. He'd lost his family and nearly lost his life for the sake of a diamond that no longer existed.

Ray scanned the ornate writing, a proclamation from the king thanking the Rochefort family for safeguarding the legendary one- hundred-twenty carat diamond, and for returning it safely to the king. It also commanded that they never reveal the true whereabouts of the diamond, or the fact that it had been returned. In exchange for this, they would receive a piece of the diamond when it had been cut into smaller stones. According to the date, this had all happened long before Florian was born, at a time when the monarchy was struggling. The king must have known there would be a scandal if the legendary diamond was sold, so he'd publicly given it to the Rochefort family for safekeeping, then taken it back in secret and had it cut. Selling the pieces wouldn't have been as profitable as selling the diamond intact, but it would have been easier and more discreet.

"What happened to the piece of the diamond your ancestors received?" Ray wondered setting the parchment aside and resting one hand on Florian's leg in a silent gesture of comfort.

"It was passed down through the family as an heirloom. Mother sold it last year to pay for one of her parties. She never knew; she wasn't a true Rochefort and wasn't allowed to know. The secret was passed only to me, and I was forbidden to tell anyone." Florian wiped the moisture from his eyes, drawing strength and determination from deep inside himself before continuing. "It doesn't matter now. My family line will end with me; family secrets, family pride no longer have any meaning."

"They meant enough for you to keep them, even from your mother."

"That's not it at all." Florian corrected, his face pale but his voice strong, with a hint of bitterness. "The diamond was the pride of the Rocheforts, a symbol of their nobility and honor. It would have killed her to know the truth."

"It killed her anyway."

"And my Aunt and Uncle. If I'd realized.... It's my fault that they're dead." He looked at Ray with haunted eyes.

Ray pulled Florian into a tight embrace, holding him in silence, knowing that it was too soon to try and convince Florian he wasn't to blame. Eventually Florian relaxed against him, turning blindly towards Ray, his lips seeking contact.

"Not like this." Ray pressed a hand gently against Florian's face, to stop him. "I won't be your escape."

"There is no escape." Florian conceded, pulling back. He lifted his chin, his eyes meeting Ray's, determination in their depths. His manner changed from that of a lover to that of a man repressing all emotion."I accept any punishment you deem appropriate, my lord. Is it the basement? Or will you cast me out or even call the police?"

"That's my decision to make. You'll know when I tell you and not a moment before." Ray gripped Florian's wrist tightly, unhappy with this sudden change. "You will not question me again. Now get out of my bed and put on your shoes. You have two minutes in the bathroom and then you will return to this place and wait until I am ready for you." Ray's voice was clipped, his eyes hard as he commanded Florian. The blond seemed almost grateful for that as he obeyed Ray's orders.

While Florian was in the other room, Ray slid out of bed and dressed quickly. He glanced at the abandoned parchment that had caused so much trouble, then picked it up and put it in the drawer of his nightstand. He wasn't looking forward to what he needed to do next, but it was necessary; he would not let Florian slip into the madness that had claimed his mother. Taking up his whip, Ray prepared himself for Florian's return.

"Head up." Ray barked, the whip whistling through the air until the end wrapped itself around Florian's neck. The blond gasped, unable to control his reaction. Ray laughed coldly and pushed Florian forward. "To the basement, quickly. I don't have all day."

Obediently Florian led the way downstairs, past Laila, Jacques and a few of the house servants. His face was crimson with embarrassment but he continued to walk, with as much dignity as he could muster with a whip around his neck like a leash. When he arrived in the basement, he went to the center of the room and stopped, waiting.

"Remove your shirt. Hands up." Ray commanded, taking Florian's shirt and then motioning for Pierre to come forward. He closed the manacles around Florian's wrists and stepped back. Pierre had been ordered to accompany them as they made their way to the basement. Now he had claimed his crop and was swinging it, preparing to use it on Florian as he had once before.

"Ten lashes. Twenty if he makes a sound."

Ray moved around to stand in front of Florian as Pierre made the first strike. Ray's race remained impassive as the blond was whipped. He didn't want to hurt Florian, but he knew the blond felt he needed and deserved the punishment. Ray wouldn't allow him to wallow, even if it meant witnessing Florian's pain.

The tenth lash was particularly fierce and Florian's body arched, his face dripping sweat and tears. When Pierre stepped back, mopping his brow, Ray nodded to dismiss him. The man went gladly, his expression making it clear that he wasn't happy to have had to whip Florian again.

"You've been properly punished for what happened with the diamond. If you continue to insist that you are at fault, I will take it to mean that you are questioning my judgment in that matter." Ray tilted Florian's head up, forcing the blond to meet his eyes. "Do you understand what that would mean?"

Slowly Florian nodded, knowing that those who questioned Ray Courland did not remain in his house for long. Beyond the pain there was a flicker of gratitude in his eyes; he finally accepted that he wasn't going to be sent out into the streets to fend for himself. He sank into Ray's arms as soon as he'd been freed from the manacles.

"You'll spend the day in bed. Nothing but broth and tea for now, perhaps something more tonight." Ray said as he helped Florian upstairs to his room. "I'll send Laila up to tend you and then you should sleep."

Florian nodded obediently, his manner more of someone who was distracted, rather than in pain. He turned suddenly, reaching out to grip Ray's arm.

"I can stay here?" He had to ask - he needed to hear Ray say it. "You're not done with me now that... now that you've had me?"

"I never cast aside a precious jewel." Ray said, turning and putting his hand on Florian's cheek. "Especially not an Amethyst of such rare quality." He shook his head and leaned in. "You are mine, Florian. Even if you could pay off your debt in full, I still wouldn't let you go. But I won't allow you to blame yourself for others' mistakes and I won't tolerate your melancholies. If you doubt yourself again, you'll find yourself back here, and next time you won't be lef off so lightly."

Ray pressed his hand against one of the unmarked places on Florian's back. The remains of the older whipmarks hadn't completely faded, but thankfully they didn't seem as if there would be any scars. The new batch, however, might not fade so completely. He'd have to make sure Laila used the healing ointments regularly.

Florian studied Ray's face for a long moment before nodding slightly and lowering his eyes. He took a step towards the bed, but Ray stopped him.

"You've done nothing to tarnish your noble family, Florian. You will not lower your head to anyone."

"Not even you?"

"Only if you choose to. I am still your master." A smile curved Ray's lips and amusement lit his eyes but his next words were serious. "You kept your family's promise at great cost. Not many would have been able to do the same. Remember that."

Florian nodded, but his expression was still unhappy. He understood what Ray was saying, but he didn't fully accept it. Not yet. He reached up and cupped the back of Ray's neck, urging him into a kiss that Ray returned enthusiastically. No, Florian didn't accept Ray's words yet, but he would eventually √ with a little persuasion.

::end::


End file.
